


babe, I love you a lot

by xenacratsy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Modification, Body Worship, Disfigurement, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenacratsy/pseuds/xenacratsy
Summary: I'll give you all I got.





	babe, I love you a lot

This was Kakashi's birthday present: Obito stretched on his bed, arms up and legs open, looking at him with an amused smile and a soft blush covering his flesh side, waiting for Kakashi to do something more than stare - but stopping was hard when Obito let himself be seen openly so rarely, always clothed or shrouded in darkness or distracting Kakashi with his wicked hands and mouth. Kakashi felt like he had unwrapped a gift that could be taken away at any moment, so he needed to record every detail for future reference.

Obito rolled his eyes at him, said in a singsong tone, "I'm getting cold here," prompting Kakashi to sit on the bed beside him and kiss him, slowly and deep and warm, letting his hands trace the scars on Obito's face and arm and abdomen, first softly, then with pressure when Obito didn't complain; on that side, he was either numb or hurting, and Kakashi would do nothing to make him worse.

He broke the kiss with a wet sound and followed his fingers with his mouth, licking and biting the plant-skin Obito hated: his forehead, his eyelid, below his eye; the corner of his mouth, the side of his chin, the beating pulse on his neck; Obito was breathing deeply and not moving, just like Kakashi had asked, so he rewarded him by rubbing his pink nipple while his tongue focused on the scarred muscles of his belly and the ticklish spot on his navel. Kakashi's mouth was watering with the way Obito's skin was warming under his attention, with the growing scent of sweat and arousal. 

Obito spent hours touching him as if Kakashi's body was the most precious thing his hands could ever hold, but he never let Kakashi do the same out of some misguided shame, like his scars and the pale, unnatural, color could make Kakashi want him any less, somehow, and Kakashi wouldn't convince him otherwise without solid proof. He sat on Obito's tighs and made sure he could feel how hard he was, just from licking his way down; Obito's cock was hard as well, and Kakashi wanted nothing more than to swallow him down and not come up for breath, but before that he kissed the empty place where a testicle should be and whispered:

"I want you," and Obito pulled in a breath like a sob and answered, "I know."


End file.
